I love you, i love you more
by Age of Rock
Summary: Sam comes home to find that his family all peacefully asleep after a long day at work.  Sometimes he just can't help but feel like his life is picture perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had just walked through the front door talking on the phone to a fellow writer about a new plot they could pitch next meeting for a new show when he paused for a second at the adorable scene in the family room. Santana was cuddling up with Lily on the couch while finding Nemo playing on the TV both of them sleeping sound asleep, Santana doing that adorable nose whistle that Sam would never tell her about in fear of being viciously attacked in his sleep and Lily mumbling and twitching in her sleep.

Although it was only nine o'clock he was shockingly surprised that not only the kids were asleep but as well Santana. Usually when he got home late the kids were still in play mode and he would take over while Santana would take a much need break for the night until it was bed time, which was usually when Lily would crash then closely followed by Nathan from lack of noise and excitement.

Smiling Sam quickly ended his call promising to tie up loose knots tomorrow. Before picking up Nate from his play pen being extra careful not to wake him up before taking him up stairs to get him ready for bed. Quickly changing his diaper as well as his clothes, Sam kissed Nate's soft ebony locks sweetly and walked out the door.

As he walked downstairs he realized happily that neither Santana nor Lily had woken up. He silently walked over to the couch and silently but skillfully maneuvered Lily out of Santana's arms with out waking his beautiful wife up, knowing that waking her would be a death sentence to the couch for the night.

As he shuffled Lily in his arms she stirred a little "Hi Daddy" she mumbled into his shoulder. "Hey princess" Sam softly whispered back, as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Did you have fun with mommy today?" Sam asked as he walked up stairs rubbing Lily's back soothingly.

Lily nodded "mmhhm" she sleepily said. "We played all day" she slurred her words barely decipherable from exhaustion.

"That's good baby" Sam smiled as he quickly walked into her room and started getting her ready for bed and set her under the covers. But instead of leaving Sam kneel next to her and continued to rub her back as her told a story from memory about a princess trapped in a tower and a dragon guarding her until a knight in shining armor would come to save her. When Sam was positive that Lily was out cold he got up and kissed her forehead again and ran a hand through her hair soothingly before getting up and quietly closing her bedroom door and headed down stairs.

He quickly and quietly cleaned the family room as Finding Nemo played washing out any noise that he made. Once satisfied that the room was once again spotless he walked over to the couch and gently sat down next to Santana and started to play with her hair slowly, running his fingers through her soft locks loving how they caressed his fingers reminding him of strands of silk. Waking her up slowly, she stirred a couple of minutes later before her eyelids fluttered open searching the room pausing on the play pen, and TV before looking up into Sam's eyes.

A sleepy smile stretched over her lips as she moved over and snuggled into Sam's side. "Your late" she mumbled.

Chuckled softly Sam pulled her closer and kissed her hair wile inhaling her tropical scent that he love. "I know, sorry I got held up longer than I expected at the office, George and I need to come up with a new pitch for a TV show that the company is trying to sell to the Executives next Friday." Sam explained still running his hand through Santana tresses and rubbing her back knowing that it would put her right to sleep.

Santana sighed contently before moving her head up and pecking Sam's neck. "That's great" she responded sounding more alert this time. She pulled away rapidly blinking before leaning over to the coffee table and grabbing the remote to turn off the movie. "Where's the kids?" she asked as she looked around.

"I just put them both to bed." Sam replied.

Nodding Santana turned to Sam "Are you hungry?" she asked quietly her eyes still sleepy but her voice very alert.

Sam pursed his lips "nope we ordered take out, but if your offering" Sam suddenly pulled Santana to him an attacked her with soft kisses all over her face. Causing her to squeal and smile and started to try to break free but was to slow as Sam grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand and ran the other hand over her voluptuous form changing the mode between them from soft and sweet to suddenly intense and serious, putting both of them on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

Although it's been seven years from the time they started to date in high school Sam knew that he would never get tired from having Santana under him or even around him. Sure she made him mad when she would make fun of him but over the years the name calling slowly turned into nicknames and quickly Sam came to realize that he moved that although Santana had all this thick skin and impetrative walls around her, when it was just the two of them alone that he got to see her for her.

Sam loved it when it was the two of them, because he just loved that version of Santana that would come out. Santana would not only have eyes just for him but would have a smile that would only come out during that time, it was so rare that Sam grew addicted to it once he started to notice it, promising himself that he would make that smile come out as much as possible. Especially her eyes, soon the two gems on Santana's face where gate ways that Sam could quickly read and soon grew content to just have them look his way, loving the rush of holding Santana in his arms and have her undivided attention. When they were in college Sam thought that being with Santana was the greatest thing that could ever happen in his life but boy was he wrong once he help Lily in his arms. And looked down at his wife's doppelganger but loving that is was his eyes looking back at him, or his son's face having the perfect blend of his face as well as Santana. Sam never knew that he could love someone so much as he did his family and he knew that he was truly blessed.

"Hey" Santana whispered softly leaning up to kiss Sam. "Where did you go?"

Sam just smiled and released her arms now running both hands over Santana's body loving how soft yet firm it was even after having two kids and being a stay at home mom.

"Just thinking how lucky I am having such a gorgeous wife and two beautiful kids." Sam mumbled as he moved up and down Santana's body kissing anywhere he could find while his hands moved up and down as well messaging and caressing where his mouth wasn't. Not being able to help him self Sam lifted Santana's t-shirt and slowly pulling it off but at the same time kissing the newly exposed skin watching with fascination as goose bumps spread across her torso, everywhere he kissed and touched.

Santana didn't respond or didn't bother too she just hummed softly and moaned loving the sensations that only Sam could invoke, arching her back Santana tried to get more contact with Sam. "Babe I need more" she finally gasped as Sam's lips brushed softly over her bra, so softly she started to wonder what would be softer a feather or Sam's lips. Before she could continue her thoughts her bra disappeared off her chest and within a blink of an eye Sam was passionately attacking her chest, causing her to cry out much loud than she would have had she been in the right frame of mind.

Knowing that this was not the situation she wanted Lily to walk-in on if they got too loud. Santana used both hands to firmly push Sam's head away so that they were both kneeling on the couch panting Santana said "we should go up stairs" smiling she leaned in for a kiss "I don't want to traumatize the kids with the sight on us playing."

A wolfish smile spread across Sam's gigantic mouth "Hmm playing, is that what they're calling it these days." Leaning in Sam returned the kiss "why back in my day we called it . . ." before he could continue Santana cut him off with another kiss and started to pull away and walk up stairs.

"Baby I know what it called, if my memory serves me right, I tough it to you." With a wink she sensually swayed her hips while walking to the stairs only to squeal and break out to a sprint when Sam started to chase her.


End file.
